K-Bex
by to-be-or-not-to-be2014
Summary: Kate Beckett is a 21 year-old model for Modern Fashion. Richard Castle is a 29 year-old celebrity author. They meet at an exclusive party. Beckett-Castle relationship alternative.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So the idea stems from Season 6: Dressed to Kill. Kate Beckett is a model and Castle is a celebrity. Chapter 1 is a retake on their first meeting. This is my first ever fanfic, and the characters are a little OOC but they're younger and more fiery than at the beginning of Season 1. I'm open to suggestions on direction and writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

Kate Beckett was in her element. Parties like these were the reason she loved her job. She had been modelling for almost two years now, and was already notorious in certain circles. She partied hard, but only upper class events like these. She had had her fair share of one night stands, but was classy enough to maintain her reputation. Under no circumstances would anybody consider her to be easy. Kate Beckett was a rising star in the fashion industry, and she lived the part. She didn't know herself where the model began and Kate ended, but she loved the anonymity her job gave her. At parties she was perfect. Flirtatious, gorgeous, sharp.

"K-Bex!" The shrill voice of her handler made Kate look away from the handsome young man she was having a conversation with.

"Duty calls." She smiled lazily at the guy, brushing his arm with her hand as she turned away. Her handler, Patrick, was one of _Modern Fashion_'s representatives at events. He made sure all the girls, and sometimes boys, were on their best behaviour and handled the requests. She supposed he was sort of her agent. Really all he did was piss her off, but the fabulous "K-Bex" would never let that on.

"There's a celebrity author arriving outside in ten. Ruby's already outside. Meet him at the limo and walk in with him. Standard bull for the cameras." He snapped at her.

"You've got to be kidding me! You just dragged me away from a compelling conversation for that!" Kate exclaimed, sarcasm and humour dripping from her voice.

"I haven't got time for your shit right now. You'll have another one drooling in a heartbeat."

Okay… so maybe his mood was a little worse than usual. But they understood each other. On a fundamental level.

Kate hated the whole camera stunt thing. Celebrities who were too lazy to get themselves a girl, would just hire them for the pictures. It was almost prostitution! Okay, so maybe that was a bit extreme, but these jobs were the ones Kate hated most. First she had to stand, in the cold, pretending she was superhuman and looking great for the cameras, to enter a building she had already been inside, so some arrogant jack-hole could look like a player. Which he wasn't, because then he wouldn't have to pay the girl to walk in with him! Also, it put somebody else in the spotlight, somewhere she'd rather be herself.

Kate walked towards the side door, it wouldn't do to be seen leaving through the front without actually leaving. As she walked past the bar, she lowered her head and sped up to avoid talking to the man she'd been entertaining before. He'd been dull, not worth getting into trouble with Patrick over. She took a deep breath, and stepped purposefully into the nippy November air.

"Hey Charlotte, you alright?" Kate asked, standing next to her fellow model to one side of the main entrance.

"It's Ruby out here!" The girl hissed in reply. "But yeah, I'm good. Apart from freezing my tits off, of course.

That stupid cover name thing annoyed Kate so much. But she understood why. As a model it was easy for stalkers and other unpleasantries to latch on. Keeping your real name far away from the tabloids was helpful. Kate liked to dig the other girls by letting real names slip occasionally, just for fun.

"Same here, same here. Do you know who this bloke is anyways? Is he really worth our time?" Kate joked.

"It's that author! Richard Castle?" Ruby added, seeing Kate's nonplussed expression.

"Never heard of him." Kate confirmed, after thinking for a beat.

"God! K-Bex, don't you read?"

"No! I don't! Why would I bother when I can go out and live the stories myself?" Kate scoffed. She was 21 for Christ's sakes! She had better things to do than read. She'd long since forgotten the freedom in completely immersing in another world.

"But still! Richard Castle! I thought he'd be right up your street." Ruby said. "He's a rich, gorgeous bad-boy with a brain! What more can a model want?"

Luckily for Kate, she was saved answering the question by the sudden flashing of cameras. Clearly, the infamous author had arrived. Ruby and Kate positioned themselves either side of the limousine's door, turned to the cameras and smiled. The door opened, and a male back, slanted awkwardly faced the cameras. The man turned and the face of some hot chick was visible through the door. The lip-gloss all over Richard Castle's face said it all. For some inexplicable reason, the idea of this guy making out with some girl and then being delivered straight into the hands of two models really pissed Kate off. It made her feel cheap, like something that could be bought and discarded. She buried the annoyingly true fact that, essentially, she could.

The cameras were loving the theatrics as the girl wiped Richard Castle's face with a handkerchief, before he faced the paparazzi, beaming, and placed his arms leisurely around the two models waists. Kate and Ruby snuggled close to him, knowing what the cameras wanted to see. Kate was fuming by now. Had this man no shame?! She had never yet seen anyone quite as cocky and arrogant as him. And coming from her, with the experiences she'd made, that meant something.

Richard Castle was thoroughly enjoying his entrance. He loved making a scene, being the centre of attention in as controversial a way as possible. He looked at none of the cameras, acting as if he was above them. He had nearly reached the door with his accompaniment, the cameras were behind them. A devilishly fun idea crept into his mind. 'Let's give the cameras something to see.', he thought. He reached down the girl on his right's waist, nimbly squeezing her buttocks. He felt her tense, and grinned lazily to himself.

Kate froze. 'Surely he didn't. He won't have… That asshole! He just squeezed her arse, as if she was some kind of classless floozy!' She turned towards him, stepping away simultaneously. She hardly registered the Cheshire Cat grin spreading across his face before she slapped him. Hard. She was well aware that her act had been immortalised by at least fifteen cameras as she stalked through the door, on her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's my first story and some tips would be great :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ouch! Okay, he had not been expecting that. He'd figured she'd just be another bimbo and would swallow her discomfort. That chick's full blown fury was kind of refreshing. Nobody usually had the stick to retort to his provocations. Plus, it was really hot. That smouldering revolt he'd seen in her eyes, wow! And what a show! Forget page six, the gossip mags were going to love this one!

"Beckett! The hell d'you think you're doing? The author's gonna arrive any second, and I'll be damned if you screw this up on my watch!" Patrick yelled when he saw Kate storm through the door without Castle. It was not a good sign he was using her last name.

"Actually, he's already here." She replied, nonchalantly. Inside, Kate was still fuming.

"I'm sorry? Come again?" Disbelief and rage flashed in his eyes.

Kate was saved having to answer when Richard Castle came through the door. Kate smirked inwardly when she saw the faint rouge mark she'd left on his cheek. Patrick immediately rushed to him, trying to make light of Kate's actions, despite not knowing the worst.

"Sir! Oh my God, I must apologise for my colleague's inexcusable behaviour!" He started, flustered.

But Richard Castle wasn't really interested. He wanted to know more about that girl who'd done what someone should have done long ago. It was weird to describe, but he felt as if that slap had just snapped him out of some trance he'd been living in. Castle felt _alive!_

"Who is she?" He asked, using his height to look about the room.

"Her? Oh, she's no-one, she'll be dealt with firmly. If there's anything I can do-" Patrick continued, before Rick interrupted him.

"Who is she?" He repeated, still searching for the gorgeous girl in the red dress.

"Surely you don't want to deal with this yourself? Sir? I'll ensure she's dealt with, and she'll be dismissed for the night immediately." Patrick argued, still not grasping the situation.

"No!" Castle almost yelled. He was filled with an absurd need to at least talk to this girl again. Somehow provoke that fiery look in her eyes.

"Sir? I don't understand?"

Castle glanced at the poor man's confused, flustered face. He was right. Rick was forgetting himself. He was the notorious player, not interested in individual, beautiful, hot-headed models. He needed to calm down and shrug it off; to forget the heated smarting behind his left cheek.

"Don't sweat it. Gotta love the feisty ones, right?" He said to Patrick with a wink. Patrick visibly relaxed, thanked Castle, and excused himself.

Kate watched everything from the side table, where she sat, looking bored. The handsome young man from before approached her, but she was too distracted to entertain, so he left. Patrick returned from the small fiasco, and Kate prepared herself, trying to hide a cheeky smile.

"What did you do?!" He strained to keep his voice down. Patrick had yet to make his break with _Modern Fashion, _and he couldn't afford things like this.

"He was being a jerk, so I slapped him." Kate replied, as if it were obvious. The lazy, dismissive motion she made simultaneously with her hand did nothing to calm Patrick.

"You did WHAT?! Beckett! Do you have any idea what you've done! How badly this reflects on all of us!"

"Whatever, Patrick. I'm not in the mood to listen to your whining. I'm getting a drink." She stood up to head to the bar. She saw the author was there, flirting with another model from the company. Maybe she could go rub it in? Or make up? Kate had to admit, he was a looker; rugged, somehow.

"No, you're not." Patrick said shortly, placing himself in Kate's way. "You're going straight home and will be at Ms. King's offices at 8 O'clock sharp to answer for yourself!"

Kate decided it would be best to heed Patrick and tread carefully for the time being, after all, technically, she had just assaulted a client. Something that wouldn't be taken lightly, even from the infamous Kate Beckett; and she'd have to find out just how famous this Rick Castle guy was. Once again, she left via the side exit to avoid the cameras after what had just happened; but this time she hailed a passing cab from a back alley, and went home.

Once Kate arrived at her apartment, she was overwhelmed by a sudden need to eat. Being a model, she always had to watch her figure, but she wasn't obsessively anorexic like some of her fellow models. Kate ordered her favourite Chinese, and collapsed on her couch. The evening hadn't really gone as planned, which was disappointing, and she couldn't get the arrogant author out of her head. She hated him, Kate concluded. She wasn't quite sure why, but the attitude and _that smile_ rubbed her just the wrong way.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and Kate went to her laptop to find out what the hype about this author was anyway. She started typing his name in Google, and was surprised to find it was one of Google's first suggestions for "Richa-". A list of gossip magazine websites unravelled on her screen and Kate realised with dismay, that this guy was really famous. Really, really famous. For a local author anyway. Kate dreaded to think what the gossip headlines would be about tomorrow.

* * *

It was 7:56 A.M.. She was late! Kate could be stroppy and rebellious, but she was never late. Ever. It was one of those things she couldn't stand in a person and made a big deal about never doing. She entered the offices at _Modern Fashion _and thanked her lucky stars the elevator hadn't left yet.

"Espo! Hold the door!" She squealed, recognising her friend. Esposito and his mate Ryan were her two favourite photographers. These guys were real, not like some of the other divas. She wasn't sure how Espo had ended up as a photographer, he always joked about going from sharp-shooting to shooting sharp, but was sensitive on the subject so she never delved deeper. She assumed he meant former military, but then how does a sharp-shooter end up as paparazzi? Kate did know that he and Ryan preferred taking photos for the undercover news stories, rather than staged model shoots, but _Modern Fashion_ didn't usually need many photos like that. Their photos were great though, at least Kate always thought so. Esposito had been her first real friend in this world of phony friendships; they'd both been new and he was assisting a particularly stroppy photographer to take model-shots. The photographer was stressing everyone out, which made Kate nervous since it was one of her first photo-shoots. Javier had joked around a bit, made her laugh, and they'd been great friends ever since. Kate also didn't know how Espo and Ryan had met, but when Javier had introduced him while they were at a bar one night, they'd also immediately become friends. The three of them hung out a lot, and they got on way better than most colleagues. Which was lucky for her, since the elevators were super slow, and now, because of Javier, she still had a chance of being on time!

"Yo, Beckett! What you doin' here so early?" He asked while blocking the door, despite the dirty looks he got from the other people in the elevator. He never used the name K-Bex, always Beckett. Kate never asked why. It just felt, natural, coming from Javier.

"Thanks. I got into a bit of a fix with Patrick last night. He's taking it out on me by making me get up at ungodly hours in the morning." She answered, a little out of breath from her rush.

"Yeah, that sounds like Patrick." Javier could barely contain his grin. Little did Kate know that his best mate Kevin Ryan had been the cameraman assigned to the event last night, and that correspondingly, Esposito knew all about Kate's little "fix" with Patrick. In fact, Esposito had already seen the photos of Kate's transgression.

"How was last night?" Javier asked; the grin on his face had broken loose. He was enjoying watching the witty ice-queen squirm, but Kate hadn't caught on yet. She was still catching her breath.

"Eh… Ok, I guess. I left a bit early- What are you grinning about? Oh…", Kate understood. "Ryan was there, wasn't he?"

Esposito gave a big nod: "Uhuh, he was there alright. He got some top shots apparently. I kinda wish I could've been there."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Even Kate had to smile. She always struggled to take Espo and Ryan seriously, they always made her laugh. "I don't have to answer to you, but that guy had issues! Ask Kev, he'll tell you."

"Oh… he already did." Espo added with a wink. "Apparently someone's hand slipped."

"Yeah, way too low. The balls on that guy!" Kate exclaimed, as the elevator door opened on Ms. King's floor.

"I meant yours!" Esposito called after her as she stepped out. Kate turned around to face him, an expression of mock indignation on her face. "Say hi to that hot secretary for me!" Javier added.

Kate rolled her eyes at Espo's last wish. He'd had this huge crush on Ms. King's secretary, Lanie, for ages now. Kate always passed on his admirations but she and Lanie were best mates, so they never really took it seriously.

Glancing at her watch, she realised it was now 8 on the dot. She sped up her pace down the corridor, but took a moment to compose herself before walking into the editor-in-chief's bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was already present, but Ms King was nowhere to be seen. It was unlikely she'd be here this early, especially after edition finalisation the evening before. _Modern Fashion_'s Magazines were finalised on Friday evenings, printed overnight and released in time for Saturday morning, which meant stress and adrenaline levels spiked in the press departments Thursdays through Fridays and Ms King would be in the office to approve the final editions before the midnight deadline. Kate wondered idly how long it would be till Ms King arrived, but guessed it would be at least another half hour, seeing as Lanie hadn't been at her desk in the foyer and Ms King's morning coffee was nowhere to be seen.

Kate felt awkward, stood in silence with Patrick, and she'd made the wrong stiletto choice, so she sat down on one of the chairs that flanked the door and considered how best to strike up a conversation while they waited. She was feeling nervous, she had only been inside this bureau twice before. Once, three years ago, when she'd been offered a job, and again, when she was nineteen; Ms King had wanted her to stay with _Modern Fashion_ when, in light of recent events, Kate had decided to leave. Ms King had promised a glamorous career but the real reason Kate stayed was unbeknownst to her. Now, Beckett was gladder than anything that Ms King had been able to persuade her. She had great friends and colleagues and really enjoyed her job. Most of the time anyway. There were always exceptions; take last night for example.

Patrick had barely acknowledged K-Bex as she walked in. He stood stiffly facing the window front behind the large desk. He was as unsure as to Ms King's reaction as Beckett, but would never let that on. He'd organised this meeting very last minute after K-Bex had screwed up and hoped Ms King would not find his behaviour in any way insolent. His own insecurity only fuelled his anger at Beckett, and he was indicating this with silence. That's what he thought anyway.

Kate concluded there were two ways she could act: either, put on her "diva-mask" and provoke Patrick some more, or, try to apologise for her brash conduct. Beckett was struggling to analyse Patrick's mood, but given his reaction last night she assumed he was still fairly mad. Also, she didn't want to provoke him as her actions before had been purely in the moment. She hadn't had time to think how it would reflect on him and she really didn't want Patrick to get into trouble on her behalf. He worked so hard and put so much effort in. It wouldn't be fair. Kate suddenly decided that, no matter what happened, she would make it crystal clear that nothing was Patrick's fault. On account of this, Beckett thought an apology would be more appropriate.

"Eh, Patrick?" Kate paused, searching his face for a reaction. When nothing came, she continued cautiously: "Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. I was out of line and just snapped. I really hope this doesn't get you, or anyone else, in trouble." She gazed up at him, her own guilt visible in her hopeful eyes. Patrick grunted, a sign which Kate interpreted positively. "I just don't want this to affect us working together, you know, if I still get to work with you after this." Kate was on the verge of rambling now, a combination of Patrick's acknowledgement instilling a little confidence, and her nervousness coming to the forefront. She was apprehended from continuing, however, when the door opened and Ms King practically blew in. This was clearly her first appointment of the day and she was still sporting her shoulder bag and jacket, as well as the gossip magazines of the week and some folders. Kate hastened to get to her feet; she had not expected Ms King to be in so soon. As her boss took a moment to settle herself behind her desk, she stepped closer to the middle of the room, as did Patrick. The pair of them looked a little like transgressing youths sent to the Headmaster's office, appearing slightly forlorn in the face of authority.

After regarding her two employees for a beat, Ms King started to address them.

"You know, a funny thing happened to me last night. Something which has never happened to me in my 40-plus years in this industry."

Kate and Patrick briefly glanced at each other, both confused.

"At eleven twenty-one, thirty-nine minutes before deadline, a new story came in which turned the whole edition on its head." She elaborated. Beckett was beginning to see in which direction the story could be headed. "This, of course, is nothing new for me; I've dealt with tighter before and we are fully capable of dealing with it here in our press departments. However, it is a first, that the gossip story concerned an employee of mine." Ms King stared Beckett down as she said this. Kate made a point of not breaking eye-contact until Ms King continued. "Would you care to explain yourself, Miss Beckett?"

"Ma'am, I can explain. But I want to stress that what happened was entirely my fault. Patrick had nothing to do with it; he couldn't have known what I'd do."

Ms King fixed Kate with an odd look; it was rare for anyone in this line of business to think of anyone but themselves, especially a model with as much potential as the one stood before her. Maybe she and Patrick were having a fling? It was an unlikely explanation Ms King concluded. Beckett was simply being honest.

"Very well Miss Beckett. Mr Harper will not carry any blame. You will stay though, Harper. I may need to hear your take on things. Now then, persuade me Miss Beckett, why should I forgive you?" Ms King smiled slightly as she leant back in her huge desk-chair, Beckett did not yet know what was in store for her.

"The client was angering me. He touched my butt, which I felt was demeaning, and I snapped. I understand that my actions are inexcusable and I hope not to have caused you any trouble." Kate finished her short prepared speech, and under normal circumstances, Ms King would have let it be, but she wanted something from Kate, and hoped to trap Beckett into it. Personally, she admired Kate's reaction.

"You are aware how many cameras were present?" Ms King continued.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you have any idea what a field day the press has had? How much publicity this has caused?"

"No Ma'am, but I hope the damage has been manageable." Kate added hopefully. This was not going well.

Ms King took the fresh edition magazines she had brought in with her and spread them across the front of the desk, facing Kate. Beckett stepped forwards to see what Ms King was trying to show her. At first it was so obvious she didn't realise, then it dawned on her. Six of the seven gossip magazines had a photo of her and Castle on them, either him grabbing her ass, or her slapping him. One magazine had gone the extra mile and put both pictures on the cover. Kate had known there would be publicity, after all, Castle was famous; but she hadn't thought her actions would make the front page of most of the magazines. She realised with dismay what Ms King was getting at. She was damaged goods, her reputation was blown. Taking deep breath, she met Ms King's gaze.

"I'm very sorry for any damage I've caused, I hope _Modern Fashion _will recover fast from this bad publicity." Beckett said formally. She wouldn't let anyone see how gutted she was. One stupid mistake was all it had taken to collapse all her dreams. She hated Richard Castle in that moment. Fearing the worst, Beckett waited for Ms King to speak. When she did, it was not what Beckett expected.

Ms King watched Kate's reaction closely. It was crucial that Beckett feared for her career in order for Ms King's plan to work. She was over the moon when she saw the hoped for despair flash momentarily across Beckett's face.

"Miss Beckett. I have a proposition for you. Consider it a way to redeem yourself." Ms King said, leaning forward in her chair. "Are you willing to hear what I have to say?"

"Of course. Anything." Kate said hastily, a glimmer of hope appearing.

"Take a seat then." Ms King gestured. "You too Patrick."

Patrick and Kate exchanged glances again and sat down in front of the large desk. This really was getting stranger and stranger.

"Despite your actions, you have received a ton of publicity for this." The editor-in-chief started. "And you are a talented model with huge potential it would be a shame to waste. I have discussed with Richard Castle's agent, and this is how we would like to proceed. Castle wants publicity for his new Derrick Storm series; we want the scoop no one else has. So, we are going to fabricate, with your consent of course, a fiery on-off relationship between you and the author that the gossip mags will love. Now, there are two problems. Firstly, you are not yet high profile enough to be a target for gossip; secondly you do not have any sort of relationship with the author. These things can easily be solved. I'm offering you the lead for the winter collection and you are going on a date with the enigmatic Richard Castle tonight. What do you think?"

Ms King finished with a sense of huge satisfaction. This little scheme would sort any financial difficulties _Modern Fashion _could conceivably have in the future. It was an offer Beckett simply could not refuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to upload, I'm trying for once a week, but as you can see, it's not really working :S **

**Thanks for the reviews, they help more than you can imagine! I hope you're all enjoying the story and where it's going!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

Beckett was surprised to say the least. She thought her career would be down the drain, not fast-tracked. She leaned back and took a moment to consider Ms King's proposal. Not that she needed to, really. Kate loved her job far too much, and the thought of being the face of the winter collection! This was what dreams were made of. Except for the insy-winsy, tiney-wimey detail that she would essentially be selling herself to Richard Castle. To say her feelings for that man were ambiguous would be an understatement. She couldn't decide whether she was irrevocably attracted to him, or just hated his guts. Maybe the two weren't as far apart from each other as she thought. Sure, the element of pure hate from before had dissipated now that she knew her career was safe, but she still thought he was an arse-hole. Just a very good-looking one.

Kate was still weighing her options. She peeked over at Patrick. He looked dumb-founded. He was most likely still reeling from the shock of her standing up for him before. She glanced across at Ms King, who looked as if she was prepared to wait a little longer for an answer. Beckett thought she'd list the pros and cons. A logical analysis was what she needed now.

Pro: I get to keep my job.

Con: …

Pro: I get to keep my job.

Con: …

Something bothered her about this offer. Kate hadn't quite identified it yet, and it was frustrating her. Then she knew. Pride. She'd always thought, and maybe it was a little naïve of her in this industry, but she'd always believed that when her big break came, it would have been down to hard work on her part. Now, promotion was being handed to her on a plate. All because she messed with a guy who happened to be famous enough for the tabloids to care. That was what bothered her. Suddenly, a whole list of "cons" waved over her: "I'd essentially be selling myself to the papers; what would my friends and family think of me? How does Castle feel about this? Does he even know? Has he done this before? How do I get out of this when I want to, on my terms? Is it even legal? How will I be able to look myself in the mirror and be proud and pleased?" All these doubts were forming in her mind, but she realized, there was only one way to save her career.

"Sure" Kate agreed, plastering a smile on her face and looking Ms King in the eye.

"Excellent!" The editor-in-chief beamed. "Patrick is your new, personal agent. Make sure to alleviate yourself from all other duties, Patrick, and get on the phone to Castle's agent. I want to get this deal on the road." Ms King was all a flurry. Her plan had worked. She had seen the worry flash in Beckett's eyes, but there was always a price to pay. She might have been tempted to feel a little guilty for misleading and trapping the young woman, she was essentially still a child, but Ms King had done shadier in the past, and would not allow it to catch up with her.

* * *

Driiiing-Driiiing! Driiiing-Driiiing!

The phone was ringing. Castle still hated that ring-tone and had pointed out to Gina that it was annoying and how digressive it was to have modern technology imitate the old on several occasions. It had also occurred to him that Gina might only use that ring-tone because he felt so passionately about it, but that was petty and childish. He liked to think they were above that sort of thing. Well, at least she should be. After all, she was the responsible one in this dysfunctional, professional relationship.

"Gina, the phone!" Richard called out. He was sat, slouching impatiently, almost arrogantly with one knee up against the armrest, opposite Gina's desk. He didn't usually bother turning up at his publisher's offices early on Saturday mornings, in fact, he usually didn't bother to turn up at all, unless it was a crying emergency of course. He hadn't liked the offices even before he made the mistake of sleeping with Gina, but now it was always particularly aggravating. Gina was always angry with him! Even when it wasn't his fault. Okay, so usually, it was, but he couldn't be held accountable for things like time moving and traffic!

"You don't say, _Rick_!" Gina said sarcastically. Richard hated the way she always accented his nick-name, like she was mocking him. She stalked in from the front room. She didn't quite understand why Richard had decided to be here so early, he was usually never so eager, especially if it had anything to do with anything that even remotely resembled work. She had called him last night about a publicity stunt thing to get polls up for his new release. At the time, it had only been a maybe after she'd been tipped off by inside sources at a gossip mag. She'd called him, half furious, half devious, and wanted to know whether he'd be willing to spin this story to their advantage. He'd jumped at the chance. In fact, Castle had seemed so pleased over the phone, Gina had initially thought he'd been taking the piss. Gina did not know that Castle had spent the last night inexplicably desperate to see the brunette in the red dress again, and when Gina had supplied with a way not only to see her again, but to have a whole relationship with her, he'd thought it was too good to be true.

It also explained why Richard was here, bright and early after a late night, waiting for news. After Castle had seemed eager to go along with the plan, Gina had called the editor-in-chief of _Modern Fashion_, Ms King, whom she knew to be the model's boss. They had decided this fabricated gossip story was in everybody's best interests, and Ms King had promised a call in the morning with an update. Richard couldn't wait to hear. He was slightly nervous, despite already knowing what the model would say. Gina had filled him in on Ms King's scheme, and he almost felt sorry for the girl, before he remembered how sexy she'd been the night before, and how desperately he wanted to get to know her better. He would hesitate to call it love, more of an inexplicable obsession. His first taste of the fiery young model had been like the first time using a strong narcotic. He was dying for another try.

"Just pick it up already!" He snapped at Gina, who was readying pen and paper while the irritating ring-tone of the office landline continued to drone.

"Relax already!" Gina snapped back. She was not in the mood. It was early on a Saturday for her too.

Gina took a deep breath, and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello, this is Black Pawn Publishing Limited. How may I help?"

"Aha. Very Good."

"I trust all the arrangements at your end are in order then?"

"Excellent."

"Yes, of course Patrick. Call me Gina, please"

At the name Patrick, Castle's ears perked. He'd been listening carefully to Gina's side of the conversation, and the name Patrick… That was the brunette's manager guy! Richard was certain. This could only be good news then? Right?

"Thank you very much. I'm sure we'll get along fine doing this. Thank you, good-bye."

Gina hung up the receiver, looked up at Castle and said: "Looks like they're on board with this. You're meeting her tonight. Very public. A reconciliation for last night, so to say."

Castle could have jumped for joy, and a devilish grin was spreading across his face. He was going to have so much fun acting up the bad boy façade tonight. He couldn't wait to see how she'd react.

"Hello? Rick? Come on, shuffle, I do have other clients you know!" Gina started. Richard had lapsed into a daydream. "I'll brief you later, once I've discussed things with her agent."

Reluctantly, Castle disentangled himself from the chair and walked towards the door. He was about to walk through it, when he turned.

"What's her name?"

Gina looked up from her PC display impatiently.

"Beckett. Kate Beckett."


End file.
